Goodbye
by penprofiler
Summary: "Lucy may have shot me," The Master whispered his last words to The Doctor, looking him straight in the eye with an icy glare. "But you're the reason I'm dead." First Doctor Who story!


**Hey everyone. Guess what, I'm not dead! So I've been having pretty severe writers block in the Criminal Minds fandom, so I decided to try a Doctor Who oneshot for medication. I hope you enjoy.**

**Spoilers for Last of the Time Lords. This story is set at the end of the episode, when it's only The Doctor and The Master left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who :(**

* * *

He shut his eyes, tears leaking through his tight eyelids. He couldn't breathe, everytime he tried, he felt like he was beathing the life right out of The Master.

The Master. His throat constricted a little more. His mind flashed back to the days when they played in the crimson sand until the sun changed from bright and new to dim and remembered seeing his TARDIS for the first time, The Master encouraging him to fly. He remembered the academy, staring into the Untempered Schism and running too fast to notice the deranged and distant look in his friend's eyes.

This couldn't be it. There was too much that had been left unsaid. Too many regrets, too many apologizes. He stiffened and clutched his deceased friend, an anguished sob ripping through the still air. His tortured screams broke through the silent room.

He woke up his buried psychic powers. He needed this. I wasn't too late, The Master had only been dead for a few minutes, It was too late to bringhim back, but there was still time to establish a brief psychic link. He could do it, he could say goodbye.

He brushed the streaming tears from his cheek and sucked in a deep, shaky breathe, letting out one last breathy, tearless sob. He focused his mind, his eyes screwed shut. Every fibre of his being was screaming in anguish. His mind was into the subconsious of his still warm friend, The Masters slowly weakening mind barriers allowing the penatration. At the last barrier he drew in one last breathe, and attacked.

but pitch black and cold. But in that pitch black, he could make out the faint silhoutte of a man. The Master.

"You couldn't leave me alone, could you? not even in the dead." He could see The Master clearly now. It was almost like the area The Masterwas in was light. His aura must still be alive. He could tell the same was happening to him.

I...I just..." The Doctow Stuttered.

"I don't care," The Master sneered. "you couldn't let it go, could you? You ruined my life, now you have to ruin my death too."

The Doctor's eyes watered, "I wasn't trying to ruin anything." he choked out.

"No no, of course not. The mighty Doctor never _tries_ to ruin anything. Everything The Doctor does is for the good of all living things. The Doctor is never selfish, never greedy." The Master shook his head. "They have no idea, do they?"

"Please, just... stop"

The Master glared. "What's the matter Doctor, can't handle the truth? You can't handle someone who sees through your lies? Can't handle someone who learned about your deceit and selfishness the hard way? Don't want to face someone who has felt the pain of your lies?"

The Doctor shut his eyes. "I just wanted..."

"No!" The Master growled " Why can't you understand! I DONT CARE! Your nothing to me, you haven't been for years. Let me make myself perfectly clear because you don't seem to get it. I died to get away from you! That's right Doctor, the thought of spending another minute with you was so unbearable I lost the will to live. Lucy may have shot me," The Master whispered his last words to The Doctor, looking his straight in the eye with an icy glare.

"But you're the reason I'm dead."

And with those final words lingering in the air, The Master faded away for good. The Doctor could feel reality clawing at him, bringing him back. He screamed while attempting to fight it. That couldn't be it. Suddenly light hugged him, making his fight pointless. He was back, no more chances.

The Doctor screamed, crying and gasping for air, feeling the fat tears run down his hot cheeks, past his throat and soaking his suit. He could taste the saltyness of the tears leaking into his open mouth. Each of those tears representing each of his faliures. Except his tears could never fall fast enough. He screamed again, trying to release just a fraction of his pain.

He clutched the body in his arms closer. His breathe was shaky and his eyes burned, but there was one last thing he had to say.

He hugged his friend and rocked back and forth, the tears now streaming silently down his face as he whispered the final words he would ever say to his friend...

"I just wanted to say goodbye."


End file.
